wrbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaine Alistar
Blaine is a Second Year Student at Beacon Academy. Background Blaine's background has only a few details available. First of all, she grew up somewhere far away from the Kingdoms that very few people have access to. Next is that she's on the run from someone or something. All family she's ever had is missing or dead, and outside of Beacon, everyone that knows her on more than a business level is dead or comatose. She seems to be doing a good job at hiding her tracks. She might not even be Blaine at all for all anyone knows, since there's no way to confirm it. But whoever she is, she still has been highly trained enough that her skills surpass her age greatly, and that she is familiar enough with the act of killing not to regret it. Appearance Blaine has 3 hair colors, and her hair extends down to her mid back. She has light green eyes. She could be described as looking quite frail, which is rather deceptive as she could probably snap you neck with her bare hands. Personality Blaaine enjoys fighting more than anything else, perhaps to an obsessive level. She is constantly bored and disinterested with class and thinks it's way too easy for her. The reason she speaks to others is for her own minor amusement. Her brain is unable to turn itself off and will most likely constantly be taking notes and analyzing others, deeming whether or not you are worth her time as she does so. She has incredibly high standards for herself and others, and does not wish to affiliate with anyone below those standards without reason. This isn't out of pride, more out of simply the fact she doesn't think they're worth her time. To Blaine, practicality is much better than looking like a good person. This might as well be the guiding principle. On top of it all, she's a hedonist. Not your typical crazy hedonist, but someone who has no reason to be anything but one. Selfish to the highest degree, she lacks empathy for others and wouldn't hesitate to kill them. Blaine can casually threaten to murder people in conversation and perfectly knows how much it unsettles people. But she finds unsettling others fun and enjoys being a gadfly. Still, she can be surprisingly deep at times and is much more perceptive then she thinks. Still is socially awkward though. Abilities Blaine is an extremely skilled archer. She is capable of using multiple arrows at the same time, and is extremely accurate and swift. She's also quite skilled with the sword part of her weapon, although the bow is what she's most familiar with. She boasts incredible speed and a mind that goes at the same speed, allowing her to quickly come up with a plan and analyze the situation. Blaine's semblance isn't something she uses often, not because it's useless, but because of it's side effects. It speeds up her internal time, which while it provides a good trump card, repeated usage of it is mentally taxing because of what it can do to her brain and her body, which she has already experienced firsthand. So she avoids using it completely except for emergency situations. Weapons Blaine's weapon is a composite bow/short sword. Category:Second Years Category:OCs